


With Her Silver Tongue

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Celestia is not lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Her Silver Tongue

Celestia wanted to rip that smirk off of her face; it was rare that the detective ever changed her stoic expression, and Celestia honestly preferred that to her smug look.

Kirigiri stood up tall, walking with a purpose to her step. Her hands were held behind her back, bound tightly together.

She actually thought that she actually had Celestia all figured out, that she had deciphered all of her lies.

Her outright admission had seemed strange. The detective had simply come to her, asking if she was busy.

"Why?" Celestia had raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to speak with you." She had placed a hand on Celestia's table, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "I need to tell you something of great importance."

"Do you need me to lie to someone for you?"

She shook her head. "I care for you dearly." She folded her gloved hands together. "I have decided to inform you of this in hopes that you would respond accordingly."

"No." It was a quick answer that got straight to the point, not to mention the truth. Celestia would not lie to her about this.

"I see." Then she smirked and turned around.

She thought that she could read Celestia like a book, that she was lying about this.

With a sigh, Celestia sat back and tried to think about ways to convince the detective of the truth. There were many things that Celestia did not understand about herself, but she did know that Kirigiri's affections were not returned.

She could only hope that she would have enough time to think everything through.


End file.
